


Wow

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Ways to Say 'I love you' [59]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The moment after a first kiss can feel a thousand different ways, sometimes all at once, and when it does the only description left is, "Wow."





	Wow

"Wow," Kara felt her heart thump almost painfully against the steel cage of her sternum as she pulled away from Lena's lips.

"Quite." Lena breathed out in reply. "That was..."

"Sorry, I just," Kara bit her bottom lip and smiled shyly, "you just looked so beautiful, and happy, and I couldn't... I just had to... I couldn't stop myself..."

"I'm not exactly complaining Kara." Lena teased softly as she reached up to brush her fingertips along the curve of Kara's jaw until she cradled Kara's face in the palms of her hands. "I hope you never try to stop yourself again."

"You..." Kara's tongue stumbled over the words, her throat tight and nervous, as she stammered out a sentence. "You... You liked it? Me?"

"Yes," Lena chuckled, "I liked it, and I like you. Not everyone has unlimited access to my office, and me, Miss Danvers."

"Oh." Kara blinked in surprise until Lena's words settled in her mind. "Oh! Does that mean... Can I... Can I kiss you again?"

"Any time you want to, if you want to." Lena whispered as she met Kara's gaze with her own dazzling emerald green eyes.

Kara leant in slowly, inching forward, until her lips met Lena's mouth. The blonde-haired woman slid her arms around Lena's hips, and splayed her fingers across the smooth curve of the other woman's spine, to pull her flush against her body. Lena's lips parted to release a tender moan and allowed her tongue to trail across the seam of Kara's mouth until the Kryptonian released her own rumbling moan in reply. Kara pressed forward, falling into the kiss, and only the wild thundering of Lena's heart in her ears encouraged her to pull away. 

"Again, wow." Lena gasped breathlessly.


End file.
